


Burning Hope

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phil - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda fluff, may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: When you have come to question hope to whom you turn to?





	Burning Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I suck at summaries and this is actually the first PHILINDA piece I've ever written so bear with me. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC but honestly? I've never really attempted writing them. Well, once in RP but that didn't go anywhere. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this. And who knows, maybe I'll write another one better.

She never given any real thought on being a mother. Sure, there was a time where the possibility didn’t escape her but with her job and the constant dangers that it entitles, Melinda had scratched the idea and never returned to it. But things happened, destiny is constantly changing – May has to believe it does, she needs to keep the flame of her hope lit— and she had found herself taking care after Robin. It happened a while back, felt like ages ago, when Robin’s mother had died and everyone around the girl had recoil at the idea of any of them taking care of her.

Melinda can’t really blame them. 

Most of the things that come out of the young girl’s mouth were frightening. Not everyone can stomach the future, at least not the gruesome parts but Melinda was different or at least she considered herself as much. When you’ve walked down a path with horrors and blood for a very long time, you begin to develop thick skin and armor around your heart. Though sometimes it gets kind of lonely in that safety zone and truly makes you wonder if that loneliness is all that life can provide for you. Luckily for her there’s always a reminder that life is not a series of empty spaces and feelings that its main objective is to marginalize you from the people dear to your heart. 

Coulson was that reminder, that constant that kept May afloat.

No matter how much she pushed or hid behind her adamantium walls, Philip J. Coulson always found a way around them and into her heart. Then again it has always been like that. From the very moment they’ve met a connection was struck. It was unbelievable because after everything that happened in Bahrain, the concepts of life, trust and friendships were forever alter. But he was always there with a nudge in the right direction. Otherwise May wouldn’t have budge when he came in, all smiles, asking for a driver. 

“You seem really distracted.” Her gaze moved up from the girl quietly sleeping on her lap, to the man that, as much as she hates to admit it, crept into her every thought. He looked really tired; bags under his eyes, restless aura and nasty scratch on his real hand. 

“You look like shit.” May replied back, carefully placing Robin on the bed. This was the first time in weeks that she managed to sleep something. Ever since her mother’s passing, the youngest had been having trouble resting at all. The visions of the future became more frequent and, so it has people avoiding her at all cost. She means well, really, but her gift was something she couldn’t control, it got harder everyday for Robin to distinguished past, present and future. Melinda walked to Phil, taking his hand and checking it closely. It was a shallow wound but if they didn’t treat quickly and properly it could get infected. She got on that.

“I feel like it too.” When replied with that, Melinda stopped looking for the first aid kit for a split second to look at him with a raise brow. Well, someone was clearly not in a good mood.

“That bad was the recon mission?” With the question out, May resumed looking for the first aid kid. Once it was in her hands, she motioned to the chairs at the other side of the room, far enough from Robin so she wouldn’t wake up to the sound of their voices. 

Phil looked at Robin for a moment before sitting down. “Let me put it this way, if we don’t get accurate information now, then our adventure as time travelers would have been for nothing.” 

This surprised Melinda. Coulson was the type of person to always look for the bright side. If there was an angle to any situation he would find it and exploit. No matter how hard he had to look, he always found a way. “Cynicism coming from you is frightening.” Truly was.

Coulson had the audacity of laughing which in turn made Melinda roll her eyes as she applied antiseptic to his wound. He hissed, she smirked. Good. “Things could be better if we got Robin to focus…” It was instantaneous the way she craned her head to look at the sleeping girl. Sure, they would have a better standing if Robin had a better hold on her powers but if it was meant to be that way, it would. Patience is a skill that no many have, especially in post-apocalyptic times but it is what it is. 

“That’s easier said than done…” Was all Melinda succeeded to say before wrapping the bandage around Coulson’s hand. “We need a little patience with her. Robin will talk when she is good and ready.” It sounds so defensive. 

“She trusts you.” Coulson shot back. “That’s something we should be taking advantage off.” 

She doesn’t know why but that angered her a little. Coulson was talking from a save the world perspective and she can understand that, but Robin was a mere kid who lost the only family she had, and it is forced to live with people that run away at the sight of her. So, it made her a little angry, but she forced herself not to show it. May forced herself to put on her cool mask of indifference and dropped his hand when done. 

It didn’t go amiss to Phil.

“My intention wasn’t to make you angry.” He took a deep breath, this time he took her hand in his hands squeezed it softly. It felt warm and right. Made Melinda feel that no matter what happens next, they will get through it, together, like they always had. It was impossible to stat angry at him when one simple touch surrounded May with security. “We are running out of time.”

Her gaze went to the bed crowded by a tiny being whose shoulders must feel heavy with having the weight of the world upon her shoulders. Kids shouldn’t be dealing with such dire destiny. They should be enjoying the sun, running through a park without a care in the world. Robin should be enjoying herself, drawing happy pictures instead of horrible deaths. “I know you are right.” May finally admitting, feeling her heart heavy. “She’s just a kid, Coulson.” And if it sounded a little broken? It didn’t matter. When it came to Coulson, her walls would always come down. 

“I know. It sucks.” His hand tightened more around hers and if it hurt him, he didn’t let it show. “But when we finally find the answers we need, Robin can go back to being a normal kid. You and I will make sure of that.” For a moment the room grows quiet. Her teeth sunk upon her lower lip and if you listen closely, you could hear the sound of gears running in the deafening silence. May needed to hope. She needed to keep herself from going down a dark path were life ends and there’s no new beginning, for anyone; but most importantly she needed to believe in Coulson. He was, is, one of the most resourceful people she had come to known. There was no challenge he wouldn’t face head on. 

Her faith was on him.  
On Robin.  
Even in herself. 

“Okay.” There wasn’t anything else to say or do but hope for the best.

Coulson stood up, placed a hand on her cheek and then kissed her forehead. “You should get some rest as well. Robin isn’t the only one that has spent days without sleeping.”

Guilty.

“I’ll try.” Melinda stood up as well. “Remember to change the bandages.” 

“I’ll try.” He gave her a goofy grin. “Goodnight, Melinda.”

“Goodnight, Phil.” She followed him out the door, breathed out a short sigh when he was out. Melinda headed to the bed, to lay down right beside Robin when she saw one of the drawings sprawl on the floor. The brunette crouched down to pick it up. Melinda unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes widen, breath hitched. 

Robin had drawn her sitting with Coulson, hands clasped, talking. Just like it happened moments ago. The word ‘hope’ written beneath them. Despite herself, May smiled, and stopped up. She taped the drawing on the wall and then went to bed a smile on her face and arms wrapped around Robin who snuggled closer to her chest.


End file.
